Dark Secrets Burning Lies
by DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Emma Swan is about to find out her entire life is based on lies. Nothing is as it seems. Rumplestiltskin has created her for his wicked agenda. This is a Dark Emma Swan story. This is a swanqueen story. how will Emma deal with the blows life has thrown her way?
1. Chapter 1

Dark Secrets, Burning Lies

Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters. This story will be slightly different from the others I have written. This will be an eventual swanqueen pairing. There will be more Rumple in this one and some Belle. Maleficent and Lily as well as Regina. This time, the parentage of Emma is Rumplestiltskin and Maleficent. I know the pairing for them is not ideal. And they are not friends. I myself cannot imagine this happening either, but this is based on a twisted idea I had so please bear with me. Rumple is one twisted imp with his own twisted plans and agendas. But the imp loves Belle. There will be no Neal/Baelfire in this story. Henry will be born, but his father will not be Neal either. Henry's birth will not happen until later. I'm not going to give away the plot ideas and such, so please take a chance. Maybe you'll like this story. Maybe it will surprise you. Just remember power is the imp's endgame. That's the reasoning behind his madness and plotting and selfishness. Let's see where this takes him and what kinds of trouble he will get in once Emma finds out the truth about him… So without the risk of giving anything away… Let's get on with the story…

Emma woke up again in the middle of the night to the sounds of her father's rage. He usually did this on a nightly basis. Emma was used to it. He was a very angry man. Powerful yes, he was after all, the Dark One. Only one thing pushed him to this kind of a rage. He missed Belle. She was the only one who could keep him centered, grounded. He loved her. Emma had grown up hearing all about Belle and all the reasons why her father loved her. Emma figured if she had someone she loved as much as he did, she would go to the ends of the earth to find her loved one. That was exactly what her father was doing. It was something he did everyday for as long as she could remember. He would wake up in the morning, make sure she had something to eat and then as soon as she left to get her training, he would look for Belle. He had hired tutors to train Emma in everything from literature, to math, to histories, to learning different languages, to learning arts of fighting and the arts of all forms of magic and healing. He had wanted his daughter to be prepared for what life would throw her way. And when he took breaks from searching for Belle, he would train her when he could. If there was one thing he took pride in, it was Emma. She was his pride and joy. She was the best fighter he had ever seen, the best at everything. She was the strongest and had the most powerful magic inside her. He actually took such evil glee at this knowledge. He had kept the most vital information of who Emma's mother really was from her. He had allowed Emma to believe Belle was her mother. But he knew better. He'd planned it that way. There was no way he would allow Emma to learn the identity of her real mother. Not when he had that to his advantage. He had wanted to create a child that was like no other. Emma was the daughter of the dark one. She had his darkness inside her. But there was more to her than anyone realized. But tonight… Rumplestiltskin was in one of his raging moods. She moved and put on her robe as she went to calm her father down as best as she could. She found him trashing their furniture and destroying things. "Father? Calm down!" She moved and used her powers to stop him from hurting himself even more. He liked to do that to make himself feel more alive.

Rumple panted heavily, sweat poured down his face as he had a scowl on his face. Emma moved and touched his cheek, calming him down instantly. He crumbled and fell to the floor, his energy spent. He then looked at his daughter. "I g-got this… A messenger b-brought this to me…" He held out the item to her. "It belonged to Belle… I thought it was lost forever…" He held out the item and Emma's eyes widened. He had told her about this so many times. It was ingrained in her memories. It was Belle's chipped cup. Suddenly, Emma was no longer tired. Her father was completely exhausted and could not think clearly. He was a mess right now. Emma knew just how she was going to help her father. He had trained her well and she was going to find her mother and rescue her. She would get Belle home to him if it was the last thing she would do. She then noticed her father had fallen asleep clutching a sand dollar. She took it out of his hand and took a look at it, moving to another room after she put a blanket over her father's sleeping form. She then decided to use her magic to find out what the items would reveal to her. Soon, the images came to her and she could see that Belle was being held prisoner at Maleficent's castle. Emma's lips became tight as she felt fury come over her. She put the items back in a safe place and then prepared to find her mother. She got her horse, Drake ready. He was a mighty fine stallion that she had tamed herself. She'd armed herself even though she didn't really need to. She just liked to do it for show. Soon, horse and rider were on their way to Maleficent's castle. Emma had wanted to get a good head start so they could reach their destination early enough to surprise them. At least, that was what she had hoped to accomplish. A few hours later, just as the sky was starting to grow lighter, she had arrived at the castle. She noticed it was dark and seemed like no one was home. But she knew better. She had sensed darkness in this place. Someone or something was definitely there. She sniffed the air, smelling wood burning in a fireplace. Ahh someone was home. She moved slowly inside, not making a sound. She took in her surroundings, noticing that the pictures hanging on the walls were grand, the curtains were thick and made of the finest fabrics. Emma could see clearly around her. Humans would not be able to see that good in the dark. Emma had always thought it was normal to be able to see in the dark. She heard voices ahead of her and stopped. She listened carefully, noticing there were two women talking and laughing. She then heard a third voice pleading for them to stop. Her mother perhaps? That thought alone was enough to spur her forward. She moved faster, still not making a sound. The voices sounded clearer. Tauntingly. Emma clenched her fists with fury. But she remained calm enough until she found them in a room. She saw the woman Belle in chains as the brunette taunted her. "Look here Belle…" She laughed evilly. Emma gaped in surprise at the woman. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was. For a moment, she almost forgot why she was there in the first place. She didn't even notice that her cover had been blown and the other woman was staring at her.

"Darling, we have company." The blonde woman spoke. Both women turned to look at Emma who was staring with her mouth gaping open. Emma shook her head and closed her mouth, finally remembering why she was there.

"Let Belle go." Emma spoke.

"And why should we?" The brunette purred. She smiled sensually at Emma.

Emma smiled darkly. "Because I said so."

Maleficent tilted her head, eying Emma with interest. "And if we don't do as you say, what will you do darling?" Blue-green eyes looked into Emma's own blue-green eyes. Interesting.

Emma chuckled darkly. "Do you really wanna find out? Let Belle go…"

Maleficent used her power of speed to get into Emma's face. But the younger blonde did not flinch. Instead, her smile got even darker if that were possible. Her eyes began to glow.

Regina gasped when she saw this. It was very unexpected.

Emma laughed, misunderstanding the look of shock and confusion on Maleficent's face. "Let my mother Belle go."

Belle gasped in surprise when Emma said this. "But… I'm not…"

Regina laughed. "What makes you think Belle is your mother dear?"

Emma scoffed. "Because my father said so?"

Regina smiled that wicked smile. "Rumplestiltskin is your father correct?"

Emma nodded.

"Well then my dear, he lied to you. Belle is not your mother." Regina replied.

Emma was starting to get angry. "What the hell are you talking about? Why would my father lie to me?" She waved her hand and suddenly Belle was free. Both women were surprised that Emma wielded that kind of power.

Maleficent spoke up then. "Do you know why we held Belle hostage? Your father took something from us. When he refused to give them back, we took her."

Emma's eyes glowed with rage. "Do not try to turn me against my father with your lies!"

Regina gasped again as she looked over at Maleficent to see if she saw it this time. She had. Maleficent's chin trembled. Could it be?

Regina had to ask her. "Can your father shapeshift?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "What does that have to do with Belle and why you kidnapped her?" She looked at Belle. "Leave. Go home. My father needs you."

"But I don't know where…" Belle started. Emma was impatient so she waved her hand and Belle disappeared.

Regina rolled her eyes, great. "Just answer my question."

Emma stared at her and shrugged. "Yeah he can. So what? Why does that matter to you?"

Maleficent moved closer to Emma. "Because it means your father stole you from me just like your sister was stolen from me. Belle was never your mother. I am. You just saw her. She looks nothing like you."

"And she has no magic. You on the other hand do." Regina murmured. Your father may be the dark one, and you have this darkness inside you. But you also have Maleficent's inside you. And you're a dragon like she is. Why would your father want you to believe that Belle is your mother? Unless…"

Maleficent finished her train of thought. "Unless he doesn't want you to know what you are capable of."

Emma shook her head, not wanting to believe that her father had lied to her about this. She didn't want to believe any of this. Because it would mean her entire life had been based in lies. Her anger, her rage was clouding her judgement. Why would her father have a reason to lie to her in the first place? Why would they have kept Belle away from her father all these years? Why would her father keep her sister away from her? Did he even know about her? She looked at Maleficent again, this time searching for more answers. She'd the same eyes. Same blonde hair. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. The same nose. The same chin. She looked at her hands. Hell, they even had the same hands. She focused on Maleficent and realized she had been telling the truth.

Regina smiled knowingly as she watched how Emma scrutinized over Maleficent. She had seen the emotions running through her and she had quite a range of them.

Maleficent watched her daughter, seeing the emotions in her eyes. She saw how Emma was realizing the truth now. Maleficent wanted so much to take Emma into her arms.

"You said my father was a shapeshifter… Is that how you knew?" Emma asked.

Maleficent sighed. "When your father and I met… I did not know he was Rumplestiltskin at first because he was in dragon form. I knew he was more than a dragon. He was very secretive. It was like he had planned the whole thing. He had basically dulled my senses so he could have his way with me. I felt like I Had been drugged. Next thing I knew, I was pregnant with twins. You and Lily. When I Gave birth, Snow White stole Lily and your father showed up and took you from me. He gloated about it and told me that you were all he needed. That I Had done a good job. I was so mad! He dismissed me and treated me like I was just some vessel to give birth to you so he could take you from me. I lost both babies that day and I hated him for what he did. I vowed then to have my revenge. I took Belle from him with Regina's help."

Regina nodded. "Your father interfered in my life, making my life hell. So I was willing to do anything to help your mother bring your father down. In exchange, she would help me to bring Snow White and Prince Charming down."

Emma was reeling from what they had revealed to her. For So long, she had seen her father in a different light. But after what they had shared with her, it was clear that she did not know her father at all. She had loved her father, but now that feeling was gone, replaced with betrayal and deep unadulterated hatred. White hot fury bubbled inside of her as she realized something else. "He raped you."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Secrets, Burning Lies

Chapter 2

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Now Emma has just discovered one of the lies her father has been keeping from her. And has just recognized yet another. Oh boy is Rumplestiltskin in trouble. Lol

Emma had a very dark look in her eyes as she looked at Maleficent, realizing the magnitude of her father's crimes against the dragon. Emma and her sister, Lily were a result of that crime and she could see it in her mother's eyes.

Maleficent reached out and caressed her daughter's face. "Yes. But you and your sister were the best thing to happen to me. No matter what he did to me, I wanted you. I needed you. I hate your father and Belle with a passion, but not you or your sister. When I first found out I was pregnant, I was shocked at first, upset, but then I realized maybe something good could come out of the bad that had been done. I looked forward to sharing my life with you two, there were so many things I wanted to teach the both if you. I never got that chance when you were ripped from me. That was the worst day of my life. Your father blocked any access I would have to you. And he undoubtedly had something to do with your sister's disappearance."

Emma looked at her mother's eyes and could see the pain she'd endured. The hope she had lost of ever finding them. The rage, grief and agony she had experienced at her father's hands. But the way Maleficent was looking at her right now, was the way she had always imagined her mother would look at her. Eyes full of unconditional love. With a hard sob, Emma threw her arms around her neck and held onto her, she knew right then and there, that she would never let Rumplestiltskin hurt her mother again. Both blondes had tears falling down their faces. "I promise you, I will find Lily. And I will make him pay for what he did to you."

Regina smiled as she saw Maleficent finally reunite with one of her long lost daughters. She was happy for her and could see that Emma was no longer on the imp's side. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he realized he had lost his daughter for good. There was something about Emma that she liked. She definitely had her mother's fire and spirit and she was most definitely not a coward like Rumple. She admired that about her. She smiled sensually as she began to wonder other things about Emma. She then gave a start when she realized she was having certain thoughts about her friend's daughter. She didn't think it was appropriate to be having these thoughts of Emma. She was older than her for one thing even though she didn't age at all, the number was there right? But still, her thoughts insisted to keep running through her mind. She grunted softly with frustration.

Maleficent sighed and smiled at Emma. "I know you will help me baby. I can see it. I love you so much. I'm so glad you decided to come today when you did. Even though I wish you had let us keep Belle around a little longer." She chuckled darkly. When she saw the look in Emma's eyes she smirked. "Well can you blame me? All things considering. After all, she is the dark one's little plaything."

Regina laughed when she heard what Mal said to her daughter. She watched to see how Emma would react. She thought she saw a flash of something in her eyes. She bit her lower lip at this and her thoughts were running away with her again.

Emma's eyes widened at the realization of what her mother was implying. She then nodded, it made sense. Since Rumple had not allowed Maleficent or Regina to have what was rightfully theirs, they had taken Belle as leverage. Emma had stumbled there and had taken it away from them. At the same time, she had found out more than she had expected. She had gone there to rescue the woman who her father had said was her mother only to find out he had blatantly lied to her all her life about who her mother really was. The hatred she had for her father grew more deeply. Her eyes darkened as she began thinking about all the ways she could make her father pay for his actions. There was a gleam in her eyes as an idea brewed. "Well, seeing as I have taken away your leverage, I would like to offer myself in exchange for Belle…"

"But why would you? You are my daughter…" Maleficent started.

Emma chuckled. "He doesn't know that I am aware of it. Belle will tell my father that I don't believe a word out of your mouth. I did after all, rescue her and send her to Rumple. In the meantime, you two have me here. We could turn this to our advantage and have him think whatever he wants. He will come looking for me once he makes sure Belle is safe. He doesn't know that I am lost to him. I would much rather be here anyways. Rumple trained me too well. I could help turn the tide against him and he won't expect that."

Regina smiled evilly as she looked at her old friend. "Your daughter has a very wicked streak. I love it."

Maleficent smiled then, feeling so proud of Emma. "I can see that. Alright, what should we do to pull this off?"

Regina smiled, already having an idea brewing. She looked Emma up and down, forgetting for a moment that Maleficent was watching her.

"Rumple will be looking for you Mal, so why don't I take Emma off your hands and give good old Rumple a run for his money? Emma and I could give dear daddy a show." Regina smiled suggestively at Emma, chuckling when she saw the blonde's reaction. Too late, she saw how Emma's eyes had gotten darker as her idea took root in Emma's mind.

The dragon cleared her throat. "Regina." She hissed with a warning in her voice. "That's my daughter you are thinking of corrupting. Just what do you think you are doing?" Her eyes narrowed at her old friend.

Regina gave a start. Had She actually said what was on her mind out loud? "I'm sorry Mal… I don't know what is wrong with me… I…" She looked at Emma. The younger blonde was doing things to her that she had never experienced before. She'd had lovers in the past. She even thought she had a true love that her mother had killed. But even then, no one had created feelings in her so strongly that it was causing her to lose control of her thoughts or feelings. And to make matters worse, this was Maleficent's daughter!

Maleficent watched Regina struggling with her feelings for Emma and at first, she wasn't sure it was a good idea. She didn't know how she felt about the idea of Regina lusting after Emma. But was it only lust? Or was it something more? She had known Regina a very long time. But she had never seen such a look in her eyes like this before. A longing, a desire to have her.

Emma spoke, breaking the inner battles between the two women. She had been oblivious to what had transpired between the dragon and the evil queen. "You know, that's not such a bad idea. I'm up for it, if you are." She smiled darkly at Regina.

Maleficent's eyes widened when she heard what Emma said. She realized then that it was up to Emma and if her daughter was fine with it, there was nothing she could do about it. Her daughter was old enough to make her own decisions. Her daughter was consenting to Regina's suggestion. She looked at her friend and could see that Regina had also been taken by surprise. Regina had not expected that Emma would rise to the occasion. Maleficent took a hold of Regina's arms and looked at her.

Regina knew what the dragon was expecting of her. She understood what Maleficent was asking of her. She smiled at Mal. "I won't hurt her. She means more to me too. I will take good care of her." She promised. She sighed with relief that Mal was not going to fight her on this. If Rumple was going to be there soon, they needed to take action fast.

Maleficent nodded and sighed as she moved to the other room while Regina took Emma to the dungeons.

Regina used magic to get the room ready for their show. She smiled at Emma and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She was so attracted to her and felt such a powerful draw to her. "I can't believe you're willing to do this with me. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" She asked. "Do you trust me Emma?"

Emma smiled at the concern in the brunette's eyes and at the hitch of her voice. She had been attracted to her from the first moment she saw her. She had felt that magnetic pull between them. Even as Regina had taken pleasure in torturing Belle, Emma had been turned on. Perhaps it was the darkness inside her that elicited such feelings in her, but maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, Emma liked it very much. After hearing the truth of who Maleficent really was, a part of her had regretted letting Belle go. But right now at this very moment, Emma was not regretting what they were about to do. "I trust you Regina. I wouldn't have taken you up on your offer if I didn't want to do this with you." She smiled as she looked at the welcoming bed. Her eyes were dark as she imagined what they would be doing. She lay down on the bed and beckoned to Regina with her eyes and smiled sensually at her.

Regina felt wet instantly when she saw the way Emma was looking at her. With a sharp intake of breath, she waved her hand and Emma's clothes disappeared. Emma's hands and legs were now spread before her and bound to the bedposts. Her eyes grew dark when she saw how wet Emma was. An evil smile came on her face as she moved between Emma's legs. She traced her legs with her hands as she moved closer to her tantalizing wetness. When she finally touched her, she moaned in approval. "You're so wet baby." She murmured.

"It's all for you Regina." Emma moaned wantonly when she felt Regina touch her womanhood intimately. "Make me yours!"

Regina smiled victoriously when she heard what Emma said. "Oh I intend to." She chuckled throatily as she continued teasing Emma. She allowed her other hand to move up her flat stomach to her breasts. She teased her swollen and pert nipples, and brought her mouth to them, sampling them, tugging them with her teeth, causing Emma to moan loudly. She continued manipulating them before she kissed her way down and then once she got to her wetness again, she spread her open even more, licking her and tasting her before her mouth covered her overly sensitive nub of nerves. She nibbled and teased and tasted her, loving the way she tasted and loving the sounds coming from her mouth. Regina grinned wickedly when she felt Emma's hips thrusting against her. She took a finger and slipped it inside her, loving how slick she was. She thrust a few times before adding a second and third finger. Emma screamed and arched her back, loving the invasion of Regina's fingers inside her. Regina couldn't get over how much she loved how Emma was responding to her, the effect she had on her. She loved it that she was the reason for her pleasure, the look on her face. She could feel that Emma was very close to climaxing. "Oh yes! Come for me Emma." She was so turned on by what was happening. She slipped a fourth finger inside her.

Emma screamed when she felt Regina add the other finger inside her. It pushed her hard over the edge as she felt her muscles clench and she came hard all over her. "REGINAAAAA!"

It was music to Regina's ears. She had somehow managed to climax with her and Emma had yet to touch her. Regina moaned in surprise. She had completely soaked herself. Oh Emma was going to owe her big time for this later. She wasn't done with Emma. That was only the beginning. She had a feeling that Rumplestiltskin would be making an appearance soon. She adored that well fucked look on Emma's face. She grinned knowingly. "Ready for round two?" She smirked as she began having her way with her blonde.

Rumple found Maleficent. He was furious with her. "Where is Emma?! What have you done with her?!" He growled at the dragon witch.

Maleficent had a cold smile on her face. "I see Belle found her way to you. Rumple." She taunted him. "We had so much fun with your little bitch. Shame she isn't here right now. I'd loved to see the look on your face when we made her scream."

Rumple saw red when he imagined the things they had done to Belle. Maleficent laughed evilly.

"I can see those gears turning in your head. I wonder what Emma must be going through right now." She smirked.

Rumple shouted. "She's your daughter you stupid bitch! If you hurt her in any way…" He noticed his words were not affecting Maleficent the way he wanted it to. "How did you know?" He pointed at her and snarled.

Maleficent smiled smugly. "That she's a dragon like me? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? That dragon form you used when you raped me, doesn't give you the senses a real dragon gives me. You might be a shapeshifter, a dark one, but you were born half human. Not I. You may be the daughter of a fairy, but your father was human. At least until he used magic to become young again. You are a coward. You use disguises to cover your cowardice. Emma is clearly nothing like you. She has no fear of anything unlike you."

Rumple wanted to wipe that look off Maleficent's face. "She's my daughter. I raised her, I trained her. Our bond is unbreakable. Where. Is. She?!"

Maleficent smiled evilly. If only he knew. "Where do we keep our prisoners darling?"

"I will get my daughter and then I will kill you." Rumplestiltskin promised as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Maleficent laughed as she did the same. She did not want to miss his reaction.

When they arrived in the dungeon, Rumple could see his daughter was tied up and being assaulted sexually by none other than the Evil Queen that had at one time been his student. He felt as if he had been stabbed repeatedly in his guts when he saw what Regina was doing to his daughter. "Get your filthy hands off of her!" He roared as he tried to use magic to separate Regina from Emma.

Maleficent chuckled. "Did you think I would allow magic to work here? I wouldn't be able to keep my prisoners here otherwise." She smirked. "It only works inside that particular room, not out here. We use this room for pleasure…"

Regina looked at Rumple and chuckled throatily. "Your daughter belongs to me now." The smell of sex permeated the air around them.

"Let my daughter go! Maybe I will make your death quick." Rumple wanted so badly to kill them for what was happening to Emma.

Regina chuckled as she went back to eating Emma out. She continued a minute longer before she stopped and looked up at her blonde. "Do you want me to stop Emma?" She purred.

Emma moaned loudly as she thrust herself against Regina. "No! Keep going! Don't stop…"

Regina chuckled pleased with her response. "As you wish my dear." She took her swollen clit into her mouth as she began thrusting into her with passion. She knew without doubt that Emma was the one for her. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her princess. She moaned in unison with Emma as she climaxed hard all over her. Emma screamed Regina's name again.

Rumple's jaw dropped in horror. Clearly, his daughter had been corrupted. He wanted to get this image out of his head and to forget that this had happened. He wanted to make the witches pay.

Regina chuckled as she shared a look with Emma. With a wave of her hand, Emma was free. The blonde kissed Regina deeply, promising that she was going to thank her for the pleasure she had been given. She then looked at her father, her eyes dark. "What did you say you were going to do with my captors?"

Rumple was taken aback by her question. "They touched you."

Emma shook her head. "No, just Regina. And I loved her hands on me. You will not touch either one of them. Trust me, if you lay a finger on them directly or indirectly, I will destroy you." She said this with venom dripping in her voice. She was so cold towards him and nothing like the loving daughter she had been previously.

"But look at what they did to your mother Belle!" Rumple was furious.

Emma gave a cold harsh laugh. "Still using Belle as an excuse for me to hate them? Give it up father. You and I both know Belle is NOT my mother. You've been lying to me my whole life!"

"But she could be! If you would let her… She could be your mother…" Rumple didn't get it.

Emma laughed. "No. That would never happen. That woman over there gave birth to me and to my sister." She saw the surprise in Rumple's eyes and she continued, spurred on even more. "That's right. I know about her. I know what you did to my mother you bastard! I don't know what you did exactly to help Snow White and her boy toy kidnap Lily. But don't think I am going to let you get off easy for what you did to my family. Mark my words, I will find out."

"You can't do that! I am your father!" Rumple shouted.

"Not anymore." Emma deadpanned.

Rumple then glared at Regina and pulled his dagger out, intending to kill the Evil Queen.

Emma stepped in front of Regina and pushed her father back violently, with her powers as she moved forward. She kept blasting at him again and again until she got him out of their castle. She made it so Rumplestiltskin would never be able to set foot back there again.

Maleficent was surprised at the way Emma stood up for them and protected them. And it felt so good! "You know he will try again soon. He is not going to give up until he gets what he wants."

Regina smiled evilly as she joined Emma. "That was so much fun to watch dear. I'd love to see you do that again."

"Speaking of which, we need to find Lily. We need to bring her home just in case Rumple decides to try something." Maleficent did not trust the dark one at all.

Emma kissed Regina and smiled wickedly. She then looked at her mother. "Yes, the sooner, the better. We cannot give him a chance to stop Lily from coming home. Before we get her, I am going to pay a visit to Snow White."


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Secrets, Burning Lies

Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. This takes place as if the curse never happened. Rumplestiltskin had done things differently so the curse didn't happen.

Regina couldn't wait to see the look on Snow White's face when Emma confronted her. She just simply had to be there. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

Maleficent shook her head and laughed. She knew how much Regina hated Snow White and would not pass up a chance to watch this confrontation. "I'm not going to miss this either. We're coming with you. I would like to know what they know since they were the last ones to see Lily before she disappeared."

Emma nodded and smiled. "Very well. Then let's make the most of this."

They arrived at the White Kingdom in disguise. They knew that if the Charmings knew Maleficent or Regina were there in their midst, they would try to capture them. Emma then went to the captain of the royal guard. "Let us in, we have a message for your King and Queen."

The guards looked at the three women, to them, they did not seem dangerous at all. They nodded as they took them inside. Emma smirked, figuring that the guard was new at his job.

Soon, they were inside the castle and in the hall. Regina had to refrain from laughing. The last time she had been here was when they had banned her from their kingdom. Yet, here she was. She looked at Snow White and her Charming. She imagined what it would be like to strangle her.

Snow White looked at her visitors. "You have a message for us? Who are you?"

Emma smiled as she removed the hood covering her face. And before anyone could register the possible threat this woman had upon them, Emma waved her hand and made it so the doors would not be able to open. The shield was up and everyone but the Queen and King were immobilized. Emma was no longer in disguise.

The Evil Queen laughed as she revealed herself and Maleficent did the same.

Snow White's jaw dropped and David unsheathed his sword, intending to protect his wife. "You?! What are you doing here? You've been banned from coming here. I warned you what would happen if you…"

Regina laughed. "You cannot do anything about thiat can you?"

"Do you want to test that theory?" David stepped down, intending to fight the Evil Queen.

Emma waved her hand and the sword vanished as David flew back. "Back off Charming. We're here with more important things to talk about. Namely what you've done with Maleficent's missing child."

David rubbed his head, feeling a knot forming there. "Why do you want to know? Just who are you?"

Emma smiled darkly. "I'll tell you as soon as you answer my question. You both were there when Maleficent gave birth to her babies yes?"

Snow White looked down and nodded. "Yes. We were there. Um…"

Emma shared a look with her mother before she looked at them. "Why did you take what did not belong to you?"

Snow looked at David before she looked at Maleficent. "I was pregnant. I had to protect my baby. But it was in vain…"

"What are you talking about? Don't leave anything out. Tell us everything." Emma stared at her.

"I had a vision that my baby had darkness inside her. She had killed me and I wanted to make her good. So I was told by someone that I needed a vessel to put that darkness in. I knew you had your babies. I thought it would be perfect. Rumplestiltskin went with us and told us he would protect us… But after the Apprentice helped us put the darkness inside the eggs… He made one disappear in some sort of portal. Rumple took the other one. But then when my daughter was born, the black fairy took her."

Emma moved closer to Snow. "Why would you not show my mother mercy when she asked it of you mother to mother?"

Snow gasped in shock as she looked from Emma to Maleficent. "Because she's a monster and the babies she had are…"

Emma hit Snow across her face hard and smirked when she flew back. "We were innocent! We had done nothing to you!" She smiled when Regina blasted David with her powers when he tried to strike her with his sword.

"Oh that felt good!" Regina laughed.

Maleficent went up to Snow. "I will make sure you suffer for the pain you caused." She kidnapped her and took off in a dark column of smoke. She put her in a place no one would ever find her. Oh she had special plans for that bitch. She reappeared next to her daughter, a smile of satisfaction on her face.

David had been injured by Regina's blast of power and he was unconscious and slipping into a coma.

Emma smiled with satisfaction as the three of them left the castle. "One more place to check before we find Lily." They found the Apprentice who looked extremely remorseful for the part he had played. He was more than happy to tell them where to find Lily. Once they found her location, they made arrangements to get her back.

A short time later, they had arrived in a place called Minnesota. They'd followed the Apprentice's directions to the letter. They'd looked out of place in the clothes they were wearing. Nobody had paid them any mind since there was a convention in town, and they had been stopped twice already to have their pictures taken with them. But then they had hurried off, not wanting to be distracted from their finding Lily. The Apprentice had told them what to expect when they found her.

Emma found her first. "Are you Lilith Page?" She asked. Lily turned to look at her, taking in her appearance and those of the two others. At first, she had not been thinking clearly. Even though the Apprentice had told her already about where she had come from. She replied. "The convention is that way. You can't miss it…" Then she recalled what the stranger had called her. It had been a while since she used her real name. She had changed it to Starla only on paper, not legally. Her eyes widened as she turned and noticed them again. "How did you know my name? I haven't…" They certainly did not look like anyone else she had met. And the costumes did not look cheap or fake. She looked at Emma, noticing they were the same height. They had the same build, same cheekbones and nose. She then looked at the other blonde and noticed the same thing. Except they had the same mouth. Her jaw dropped. Did she dare hope? She saw her horns and the way she held that scepter. She exuded power. They all did, but both blondes had certain power that seemed to be calling to Lily. And best of all, she recognized them from the pictures she had hanging on the wall in her apartment.

Maleficent moved closer to her daughter. "Hello Lily, I'm your mother. This is your sister, Emma. We've been looking for you. You're so beautiful baby!"

Lily knew it had to be true. She could feel it. She allowed the older woman to hug her and the moment she felt her arms envelope her, she melted into her mother's hug.

Emma smiled, glad that they had finally found Lily. After they had finished hugging, she hugged her sister. "I'm so glad we found you sis. We've come to take you home."

Regina smiled. "Its nice to meet you Lily. I'm Regina."

Lily nodded, knowing who they were now. "How did you find me?"

Emma smiled. "The Apprentice told us where to find you when we confronted him."

Lily smiled. "When I first met him, I thought he was a nut job. But then he supplied me with proof of my birth, my family, and where I came from. Can we go to my apartment first? I need to show you all something."

Maleficent nodded and smiled. "Of course." She was looking forward to seeing where her daughter had lived.

Emma had a nagging feeling that had their father not interfered, she probably would have grown in this strange world without magic. She didn't know how much magic she would have had if she had this like with her sister.

When they arrived, a man came out one of the rooms and started harassing Lily, demanding money from her. He grabbed her arm and yanked when Lily rolled her eyes at him and made a move to enter her apartment.

Emma reacted when she saw the man touch her sister. She blasted him away with her magic. She and Regina made quick work of it making sure the man would not be able to bother anyone anymore.

"Shit! What did you do Emma?" Lily was surprised.

Emma grinned at her sister. "Something we can teach you later sis."

Regina chuckled as they moved inside Lily's apartment.

Maleficent smiled. "If they had not dealt with him, I would have." She winked.

Lily smiled, deciding her family was cool. She led them to another room where she had gathered intel on them thanks to the Apprentice's help. They could see that she knew a lot about what happened. Emma and Maleficent were able to help Lily fill in the blanks with some questions she had. She then took out another large envelope and emptied it, showing them pictures of Rumplestiltskin and a sleeping Snow White. Behind Rumplestiltskin was the black fairy and in her arms was a baby. In another picture, Rumplestiltskin himself was holding the same baby.

"What the hell?!" Emma was stunned.

"Who are they?" Lily asked.

"Our father." Emma replied with pure hatred for him. "With Snow White."

Lily noticed the look on her sister's face and wondered what their father had done to warrant such a deep hatred from her. She would ask her later.

"And the Black Fairy. That's his mother." Maleficent replied darkly. "She has quite a reputation, that one. But she is a lot like Rumplestiltskin as is his father."

"But why would he want Snow's baby?" Regina asked. She wondered what the connection was. It was there in the pictures somewhere. She hoped they could look at them again later when they had more time.

"That's what I intend to find out as soon as we get back. If anyone has answers. It would be him." Emma said. She was not going to rest until Rumplestiltskin told her everything she needed to hear. He owed her answers especially since he had lied to her all her life.

Lily packed up all her findings and a box of letters before she got some of her belongings. She was looking forward to getting out of there and getting to know her family better. She still had questions about a lot of things, but she knew she would get answers soon. As soon as she was ready, they had used their magic to get Lily's stuff out of there and back to their world.

Soon they were back and Lily had gotten a look at her surroundings. "It's like stepping into another world." She murmured. She felt different the moment they had arrived. Her soul knew she was back where she belonged.

"That's because we are. This is our world. The one you and your sister were born in." Maleficent smiled, happy that her family was now whole. "Shall I show you your room?" She wanted to help her daughter get settled in. "And then once you're settled in, there are some things I need to tell you."

Regina smiled as she kissed Emma. "I do believe you owe me a couple of rounds…" She gave her a suggestive look as they ran upstairs together, laughing. Oh yes most definitely. Emma owed her after what they did earlier in the dungeon.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Secrets Burning Lies

Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Hmmm wonder what that connection is with Snow White's baby and Rumplestiltskin and the black fairy… Maybe we'll find out soon.

Emma grinned sensually as this time, she was on top of her beautiful Queen. She made love with her, loving on every inch of her, touching her, tasting her, teasing her. She wanted to pleasure her and pamper her. She could feel magic moving around them as they thrust together, ground against each other, she moved inside her as Regina thrust into her as well. They panted heavily as they climbed their way to climax, screaming each other's names as they held onto each other. They made love again and again. Until Emma felt her dragon want to come out. They moved to the balcony where Emma changed and Regina was in awe of Emma as dragon. The dragon then took Regina in her arms and they took off to find a better place where they could be alone and be themselves. Regina decided she wanted to shape shift with Emma so they could make love in dragon form. They remained in the caverns together until morning came.

Maleficent smiled when her daughter Lily joined her for breakfast. They had stayed up for a while the night before so Maleficent could catch up with her daughter and fill her in on what had been happening. By the time Maleficent had finished explaining things, Lily finally understood why they were so mad at Rumplestiltskin. "What a bastard he is. I hate him for what he did to us. I hope Emma can help us find out about what really happened with that mysterious baby. I get a feeling it's nothing good.

"You may be right about that. Nothing that imp ever does is anything good. Everything he does is for his own personal gain." Maleficent replied.

Just then, Regina and Emma returned, laughing as they came inside. It was very clear that they had not gotten any sleep. They were behaving like giddy teenagers in love. At the same time, they did not look like they were tired. And they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. "Good morning!"

Regina giggled, "Indeed!"

Maleficent's eyebrows rose and she could clearly see what had happened between them. She could hear Lily chuckling at the pair standing before them. It was just so obvious. "Why don't you both go shower and then come join us before we go see about getting some answers?"

Emma and Regina laughed and nodded as they moved to go upstairs.

Maleficent stopped them. "Congratulations on your mating." She winked as they blushed and went to take their shower.

Lily grinned as she shared a look with her mother. "Mating?"

Maleficent nodded. "Yeah, they're mated now. That means Regina is your sister in law. They mated in dragon form. That makes them married in every sense of the word."

Lily had a look of distaste on her face as she realized something. "But wouldn't that mean you and Rumple…"

"I'm going to stop you right there. That was different. We did not mate. He drugged me and raped me. That doesn't count." Maleficent explained.

Lily had a look of relief on her face when she heard this. "Oh good. Not that it was good what he did. I'm just glad he is not a part of our family. I don't care, he will never be my father. He let the Charmings separate me from you and Emma."

Soon Emma and Regina joined them for breakfast. They were certainly behaving like newlyweds. Emma smiled at her sister. "Rumple is dead to me as well. I look forward to us dealing with this as a family."

"Me too! And I can't wait to meet Snow White so I can tell her just what I think of her." Lily had a dark look in her eyes.

Maleficent smiled knowingly. "I have her hidden away so no one will be able to find her. The four of us are the only ones who will know where she is at."

"That's the way it should be. I'll finally get what I've always wanted." Regina had an evil smile on her face.

Emma chuckled huskily as she looked at her wife. "And I will make sure you get it." She kissed Regina deeply.

Maleficent chuckled, "Then that's who we will see first."

Soon, they finished eating and getting ready to begin their day. They held hands and then vanished in a huge dark cloud, reappearing where Maleficent had Snow White under lock and key.

Snow looked up at the four women. "What have you done with Charming?"

Regina smiled evilly. "Your Charming is in a coma. He will never wake up."

"You did that to him witch!" Snow glared at Regina.

"Oh yes indeed. I did." The Evil Queen smiled smugly.

Emma had a cold smile on her face as she pulled Snow up. "Good morning Snow! Hope you had a good night's sleep. Because today is a very special day. And I have a very special surprise planned for my beautiful wife."

Snow looked at Emma, wondering what she was talking about. "Your wife?"

Regina smiled as she stepped forward. "Me. She's talking about me. I finally found my happy ending."

"You… You can't! You're villains!" Snow stuttered.

"Oh yes we can. I'm making sure of it. And it's about to get even better." Emma smirked darkly as she thrust her hand into Snow's chest and took out her heart.

"No…" Snow gasped. "You…?"

Emma grinned as she moved to her wife's side. "I believe this is what you wanted, my Queen."

Regina had the biggest smile on her face when she saw what her dragon had done for her. "Oh yes Emma!" She took Snow's heart and looked over at Snow, an evil smile on her face. "At long last! I will not kill you just yet. I Have other plans. This is the best present ever, thank you Emma." She kissed her wife passionately. She needed her badly, having been turned on by what she did for her.

Maleficent grinned, feeling proud of her blonde daughter. It was so priceless what Emma did. She looked at Snow. "Oh this is not over yet. I want you to meet my daughter Lily. She has been wanting to meet the woman responsible for taking her from me. And allowing Rumplestiltskin to separate the three of us."

Snow's eyes grew wide when she realized who this other young woman was. She shivered from the cold look Lily was giving her. She realized they were not done with her. "Please… I'm sorry…"

Lily stepped closer to Snow. "Sorry will not fix what you did. Nothing will fix it. I want you to suffer like my mom did. Like my sister did, like I did."

"But I know how you felt Maleficent. He stole my baby too." Snow whimpered.

"Look at me. Don't look at my mother. You don't get to beg for mercy. You lost that right when you refused to give my mother the mercy she begged for. Because of you, I grew up without my mother's love, without my sister. Killing you would be merciful. But I will not give you that. You need to suffer long and hard. You don't deserve to be a mother if you can do something like that to another mother. You called us monsters? Want to see a monster?" She grinned evilly as she began to shift in front of her.

Snow began to cringe and she tried to curl up into a ball to defend herself. Maleficent chuckled. "Oh nonononono you don't." She moved behind Snow and forced her to look at her daughter. "Take a look at her. Look at my daughter and see her for who she really is. See how beautiful she is, how majestic. She is perfect don't you agree?"

"N-nooo please!" Snow tried to look away. Maleficent gripped her chin and wouldn't let her look away.

Lily stepped closer, getting into Snow's face. She could smell her fear. She growled, smoke coming out of her mouth as Snow coughed. She snapped her jaws, loving how Snow flinched. She then touched her face with a scaly hand, her talons scraped her skin, leaving jagged lines in its wake. Snow whimpered and shook in pure fear of knowing what they could do to her.

Maleficent was so proud of Lily. They could very easily devour Snow, but they refrained from doing that. They had no plan to do something like that. Maleficent began to transform into a dragon there, knowing that doing so could very well push Snow over the edge. The woman was afraid of them and had a fear of dragons or monsters as she had called them.

Lily was seeing her mother in dragon form for the first time and she loved what she was seeing. Her mother was everything she thought she would be. She smiled as she snuggled against her mother. Maleficent threw Snow on the pile of hay and hugged her daughter loving her.

Emma and Regina had finished making love again as they were on their honeymoon. Emma smiled at her mother and sister and looked at Snow White. "Why can't you see this our way? Look at my mother, see how much she loves my sister? You call them monsters. But monsters don't love do they? If they were monsters, you would be dead now." She pointed out.

Regina chuckled. "And you wonder why we are evil. You made us this way." She shared a look with Emma. "I don't think she gets it. Her loss."

Emma chuckled. "Her loss, our gain. At least we know how to have fun." She laughed. "Speaking of which, I would love to go hunting as a family. You game love?"

Regina chuckled as she began to shift in answer to her question. The look on Snow White's face as she saw this was so priceless.

Emma laughed, feeling deliciously wicked as she shifted into dragon form and they joined Maleficent and Lily. They were all in the mood to go hunting. Maleficent loved seeing her daughters in dragon form. She snuggled with them and loved on them before they took off and began hunting together, taking down wildgame and devouring their meals. They needed to sate their hunger before they would confront Rumplestiltskin. It was high time they found out what secrets he was keeping from them and they would not stop until they got the answers they needed. Now that they had Lily with them, Rumple would not be able to deny what he did to separate the sisters from their mother. He had cast her aside and they were not going to let him get away with what he did. Things were about to change and fast. They would also find out what the connection was with Snow's baby and then they would deal with it one way or another.


End file.
